This application relates to co-pending application entitled xe2x80x9cOPTICALLY ADDRESSED DIRECT VIEW PHOTO-LUMINESCENT DISPLAYxe2x80x9d by the same inventor, assigned to the same assignee, and filed on even date herewith, which application is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to displays, and more particularly relates to optically addressed displays, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for registering an optical beam used to address pixels in a display.
2. Background of the Invention
For many years, avionics engineers have endeavored to improve the image quality of displays used in aircraft cockpits. In today""s air transport jetliners, it is becoming increasingly desirable to have displays which are simultaneously viewable by several members of the flight crew (cross-cockpit viewing). This is often a significant challenge for liquid crystal displays, which often have viewing angle limitations. Also, these cockpits frequently experience very high ambient light conditions which increase the brightness requirements for cockpit displays. One display type that has been proposed to address these requirements is the optically addressed direct view photo luminescent display.
While the direct view phosphor panel associated with these displays provides excellent viewing angle and brightness characteristics, they do have several drawbacks. At least one of these is that improper coloration and other problems can occur, if the display is excited by a scanned beam of light, because it is often difficult to obtain and maintain proper registration between the scanning beam and the display pixels.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for improving display quality in optically addressed displays in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for improving display quality in optically addressed displays in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to include a bar coded beam registration scheme.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in registering a scanning light beam with discrete pixels in the display.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for improving the quality of optically addressed displays, designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cmisregistration-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the misregistration of a scanning light beam with respect to individual display pixels has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method for improving the quality of optically addressed displays which include a bar coding disposed on a backside of a display surface and a detector and feedback mechanism for registering a scanning optical beam.